Claim Your Weapon
Claim Your Weapon - это событие в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Описание Во время этого события игроки могут получить то или иное оружие, если выполнят указанное задание в указанный период времени. Всего существует 3 вида заданий: Особая миссия= *Оружие можно получить на 100 дней (иногда на 200) после выполнения особой миссии, которую можно завершить лишь 1 раз в день. *Оружие становится с неограниченным сроком действия, если продлить его на 1000 дней. *Срок действия такого оружия можно увеличить с помощью купонов для продления. *За завершение особой миссии игроки всё так же могут выбрать другой приз. |-| Игровой процесс= Достигните определённого количества игрового времени в указанном игровом режиме на протяжении нескольких дней подряд (обычно 10 дней) чтобы получить оружие навсегда. |-| Очки за убийства= *За вход в игру в период проведения события игрок получает оружие на 7 дней. *По достижении определённого количества убийств из этого оружия, срок его действия продлевается на 100 дней (не более 10 раз за время проведения события). *Оружие становится с неограниченным сроком действия, если продлить его на 1000 дней. *Срок действия такого оружия можно увеличить с помощью купонов для продления. *Выполнение засчитывается только в комнате с 4 и более игроками. Оружие Uzi= Разработанный в 1948 году, Uzi - это израильский пистолет-пулемёт с магазином на 32 патрона типа 9mm. Благодаря высокой скорострельности и малому весу идеально подходит для наступления. |-| MK3A1= Разработанный компанией Pancor в 1978 году, PJ MK3A1 - это американский автоматический дробовик компоновки бул-пап с обоймой на 10 патронов 12-го калибра. Отлично подходит для боя на небольшом расстоянии из-за большого урона и высокой скорострельности для дробовиков. Первый образец выпустили в 1985 году, затем выпустили незначительное количество, на вооружение так и не приняли. |-| FNP-45= Пистолет с низкой отдачей и хорошим балансом скорострельности и урона с магазином на 15 патронов типа .45 caliber. Разработан в 2007 в качестве конкурента таким пистолетам как M&P45 и HK-45, также другим пистолетам 45 калибра. |-| Norinco= Firstly introduced in 1986, Norinco 86S is a gas-operated, rotating bolt, bullpup assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It uses high caliber rounds that give high damage per shot but repaid with high recoil for penalty. |-| PGM= Разработанная в 1993 году, PGM Hecate II - это снайперская винтовка с магазином на 7 патронов типа .50 BMG. Благодаря эффективному дульному тормозу обладает небольшой отдачей. |-| NG-7= Впервые представленный в 2012 году, IMI Negev NG-7 - это израильский пулемёт с магазином на 150 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Обладает большой огневой мощью и скорострельностью, однако у него заметная отдача. QBS-09= Дробовик, разработанный в 2005 году 208-ым Институтом оборонной промышленности КНР. Оснащён магазином на 5 патронов 12 калибра. Есть возможность стрелять во время перезарядки. |-| Falcon= Falcon - это чешская однозарядная снайперская винтовка представленная в 1998 году. Использует боеприпасы типа .50 BMG. Обладает огромной оглушающей и проникающей способностью, поэтому отлично походит для сражения на очень большом расстоянии. |-| Python= Производство этого печально известного револьвера началось в 1955 и завершилось лишь в 2005-ом. Его магазин вмещает 6 патронов типа .357 SIG. Наносит немало урона за выстрел, однако обладает повышенной отдачей. |-| PP-2000= Это российский пистолет-пулемёт, выпущенный в 2006 году, оснащён магазином на 44 патрона калибра 9mm. Хотя урон у него и небольшой, скорострельность превосходная. |-| Ultimax= Ultimax 100 - это созданный в Сингапуре 5.56mm лёгкий пулемёт, разработчиком которого является компания Chartered Industries of Singapore. Впервые представлен в 1977 году, оснащён магазином на 100 патронов. Обладает большой огневой мощью, а также чрезвычайно высокой точностью благодаря применению системы постоянного отката. Тем не менее, это оружие обладает низкой скорострельностью и большим весом. |-| KH-2002= Представленная в 2002 году, эта иранская винтовка содержит в магазине 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Есть режим стрельбы очередями по 3 патрона для битв на большом расстоянии. Bizon= Это разработанный в 1996 году российский пистолет-пулемёт с магазином на 64 патрона типа 9mm Parabellum. Благодаря магазину большой ёмкости подходит для сражения со множеством врагов одновременно. Однако наносит сравнительно небольшой урон. Боевое оружие Позднее, в ходе этого события стали раздавать и боевое оружие, отличающееся от обычного улучшенными характеристиками. Bultimax100.png|Боевой Ultimax (Выше точность и скорострельность, меньше отдача и вес) Bfnp45.png|Боевой FNP (Выше урон и точность, ниже отдача) Bqbs09.png|Боевой QBS (Выше урон) Bpgm.png|Боевая Hecate (Выше урон, больше размер магазина и меньше вес) Bmk3a1.png|Боевой Jackhammer (Выше урон по зомби) Bbison.png|Боевой Бизон en:Claim Your Weapon Категория:Event